


Brick Bronze Continues

by IncompetentGuy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen, Pokemon Brick Bronze, Related to ROBLOX
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncompetentGuy/pseuds/IncompetentGuy
Summary: After an intense and unforgettable journey in his homeland Roria, our hero Kyle arrives in Hoenn to get a fresh start. Here he meets new friends, fights great battles, catches great Pokemon...and realizes that he isn't done saving the world just yet.





	1. Hoenn Where The Heart Is

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pokemon Brick Bronze](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/319860) by lando64000,tbradm. 



> So yes, this is based off a ROBLOX game called "Pokemon Brick Bronze", as I've noted. This story is kind of like a sequel to that.
> 
> That's all. Enjoy!

As the boat sailed towards the region of Hoenn, Kyle thought about his past adventures in Roria – an eventful one, it had been.

He remembered the reason he was thrown into this journey: the abduction of his parents **.**

He remembered the new friends he met, and the old ones he lost.

And, he thought he needed a fresh start. So that's why he's on this voyage to Hoenn, about to dock in Littleroot Town.

And then he looked down, at his necklace, the very tool that helped him accomplish such feats. He didn't know why he was chosen to hold this power, but he wasn't gonna argue.

"Absol?" Kyle's companion stood beside him. When they had their first battle (Absol's, not Kyle's) against the Team Eclipse leader at Anthian City, the Dark-type Pokémon proved to be powerful, and it had an iron will, just like it's trainer.

"Attention, all passengers! We are now approaching Littleroot Town in Hoenn. Please check your belongings before exiting. Enjoy your stay here in Hoenn!"

* * *

Now Kyle and Absol were standing in the heart of Littleroot Town. The thing is, he just came here because he felt like it. He didn't have a plan or anything. So Kyle is clueless about what to do next.

Until he realized he was so focused on walking and thinking at the same time, he was about to bump into someone else. But too late.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

Both of them staggered, but seemed to recover quickly. The boy Kyle had bumped into looked a bit annoyed, but that didn't last long.

"Hey watch where—Wow, nice Absol!"

Kyle was a little surprised he got over it quickly, but who was he to argue? "Well, thanks. It's my ace."

"You know, you look like you come from another region. But I'm not too surprised to see that Pokémon here anyway. They are native to Hoenn, after all."

"Thanks for that bit of information," Kyle smiled. "and you seem nice enough as well."

"My name's Brendan, if you wanted to know." He reached out for a handshake. "Nice to meet you. I come from around here."

"I'm Kyle from Roria. Nice to meet you as well."

"Roria,huh. I know that place, but never been there before. Anyway, how about a Pokémon battle?"

"Hm?"

"We can use just one Pokémon of our own." He pulled out a PokéBall. "After all, it's the best way to make friends way new people. I'll go easy on you, I promise."

Kyle laughed. "You don't need to."

* * *

"Alright Absol, show them what you've got!

"Go get 'em, Swampert!"

The two Pokémon and their Trainers stood on Route 101, preparing to battle. Brendan could already notice the spirit in Kyle's eyes.

( **Look guys, this is my first time making a Pokémon story, which means I might be doing battles like this to keep up with the Pokémon spirit. I might drop them later on, but for now, stick with me, okay**?)

"Alright, Swampert! Use Hydro Pump!" Brendan had decided to make the first move.

Swampert charged up a huge ray of water, aiming at Absol.

"Counter it with Night Slash!" Kyle's Absol dodged the Hydro Pump with a skillful sidestep, then launched forward with it's horn flashing a black color. The move lands, sending Swampert staggering backward.

"Nice job, Absol! Now use Psybeam!"

"Avoid it and use Mud Bomb!"

Absol's ray of pink unfortunately misses Swampert, the latter retaliating with a ball of mud. Absol staggers, but recovers quickly.

"Strike back with Night Slash!"

Again, Absol brought down it's horn on Swampert, this time hitting it square on the head.

"Again!"

Hit again, Swampert staggers back for a while, then falls. Seems as if it can't stand up anymore.

"Dang! You did well, Swampert!" Brendan returned his Pokémon, disappointed.

"Wow, Absol! You must have grown a lot!" Kyle was surprised. Not just at his companion, but himself as well. This was his first battle since he'd set foot in Hoenn, and he'd won it. Perhaps even by a mile.

"You know," Brendan said as he walked over to Kyle and Absol, "most people think you might be lucky for a new trainer. But I know you've come a very long way indeed."

"Huh? What's that mean?"

"Listen, I've heard about you in Roria. Man, you've gone through a lot." Brendan stared up at the sky. "The whole Pokémon world may not know what you did for them, but to your friends you're a hero. And to me." He looked back down again. "Anyway, maybe we should go to the next town."

"Oh, right. What's the town called?"

Brendan pointed to a distant spot that the Littleroot Town pathway led to. "Over there you can see Oldale Town. We'll have to go through Route 101, it's a pretty short walk."

"Absol!" Kyle's Pokémon companion was eager to continue, his energy seeming unscathed after battling Brendan's Pokémon.

"Well, then, looks like we're ready! Let's go!" Kyle said, then went towards the exit of Littleroot Town with speed.

"Hey! Wait up!" Brendan yelled, trying to catch up to him.

And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the beginning of a new adventure for our Rorian hero. With his new friend Brendan, Kyle sets out to get his well deserved "fresh start" in Hoenn.

* * *

**Now for the author's notes. (Again.)**

**If that battle part was horrible, then sorry. I tried to warn you guys. (I think.)**

**Also, this story will not have quite a lot of OCs actually, but instead it will bring back Ash's companions (usually female) from the anime and also will see the appearance of some game-exclusive characters.**

**And yes, the Bronze Brick will still play a big part in this tale.**

**Stay tuned!**


	2. The First Catch?

  


"Look! We're here!" Brendan excitedly pointed forward, where not a far distance from them was a group of buildings. "Oldale Town!"

Kyle and his Absol (who disliked being in a PokéBall, even if it was a Luxury Ball) walked slightly slower to take in the sight. "The change in atmosphere is nice, you know. Feels great when I'm not running around trying to save my parents."

"I know, right? Really taxing on your ability to have fun. When the life of your loved ones are on the line, it's really difficult to enjoy anything."

"And by the way, there's one thing."

"Hm?"

Kyle looked back at the Route 101, where they'd just walked through. "How come I didn't any wild Pokémon? I mean, this is a legitimate Route, right?"

"Errr, about that…" Brendan scratched his head. "I, uhh, used a Repel."

"You what?"

"I just wanted to get here fast. I wasn't really in the mood for catching wild Pokémon right now…"

"I could use some extra Pokémon in my party, you know?"

"Do you have any PokéBalls with you then?"

Hearing that, Kyle searched the PokeBall pocket of his backpack, and found nothing but air. "Oh, ok. But Absol could use some training."

"Let's just recharge at the Pokémon Center, then continue on to Petalburg City. Maybe buy some stuff."

* * *

"So… we are going to bring back Team Magma. And this time, we won't fail."

Many ominous figures sat in a meeting room of some kind of headquarters. This was Team Magma.

"Sir, I've heard that you were once an Admin of Team Eclipse." One of the lower ranks asked the man sitting up front.

"Yes." He answered. "Team Eclipse had potential. But, we lacked experience. This time though, as an Admin of Team Magma, we will fulfill our goal, without error."

"Of course, if you compare us to Team Eclipse," one of the other Admins said, "those guys are less powerful, and they hav-"

"Team Eclipse," the previous Admin corrected him, "is a strong, ambitious group of like-minded people. And we were taken down by one boy. An embarrassment… but now, once we conquer Hoenn, we shall go back to Roria, and I will fulfill what my former comrades left unfinished."

* * *

As afternoon settled, Kyle and Brendan walked out of the Pokémon Center, headed for Petalburg City.

"Alright, we'll be going through Route… 103, over here." Brendan said, checking the map. "Petalburg City should be our next checkpoint. They do have a Gym there…"

"Really?" Kyle became interested. After all, when he fought Team Eclipse in Roria, he was also at the same time collecting the Rorian gym badges. "Then let's go there and-"

"Not so fast, man." Brendan held a hand in front of Kyle, as if to stop him. "Get this: Gym Leader Norman in Petalberg City is actually the 5th Gym Leader you'll challenge if you want to get all 8 badges.

"Huh?"

"See, it's a bit deceptive, actually. Norman's Pokémon are Normal-type, but we can't just challenge him from the get-go, unlike some of the other regions. If you want your first gym badge, we'll have to head a little further, to Rustboro City."

"Oh ok. I get it."

As the duo walked their way on Route 102, Brendan finally took the time and looked at Kyle closely, and noticed his odd necklace. "Uh, Kyle, your necklace…?"

"This?" Kyle held up his Bronze Brick necklace. "Oh, it's just a little something my mom and dad gave me for my adventure. They said whenever I look at it I can remember them."

"Oh, I see. Must be nice to have that kind of parents."

"Yeah. Maybe that's what propelled me to save them in the first place. And a lot of other stuff, as well.

"Absol…" The Pokémon Kyle was walking alongside suddenly said, as if to tell the Trainers to stop. There was the sound of bushes rustling. Then, out jumped a… Zigzagoon!

"Ooh." Kyle pulled out his PokéDex to check this Pokémon's info.

"Scanning…" The PokéDex voiced over. "That Pokémon is Zigzagoon, a Normal-type Pokémon. It can evolve into Linoone by normal means. Zigzagoon is often referred to as a "tiny raccoon".

"My party's full, and it's already in my PokéDex." Brendan looked at Kyle. "It's all yours."

"Well, thanks." Kyle smiled, then pointed forward, at the wild Zigzagoon. "Alright, Absol! Showtime!"

"Absol!" His companion let out a (sorta) battle cry as it lept forward to face the wild Pokémon in front of the group.

"Alright! Psybeam!"

Absol charged up it's powerful ray of light, blasting and hitting the wild Zigzagoon. Already it seemed dazed.

"PokéBall! Let's go!" With a quick swipe from his bag, he pulled out a red and white ball and threw it at the other Pokémon. It encapsulates the Zigzagoon, shakes once…twice…thrice…and stays.

"Nice, Kyle!" Brendan praised. "Your first Hoenn catc—"

But they were interrupted again. A giant ray of light sprang up from elsewhere, and it plummeted back into the ground; right at the group.

The blast is so intense, it knocks the trio away – Brendan and Absol to one side, and Kyle to another. In fact, when the dust settled, the two couldn't see each other anymore, as they had been separated a fair distance.

"Gah!" Brendan leapt up to his feet, realizing this. "Absol! Do you see Kyle anywhere?"

"Absol…" It groaned in defeat.

"Argh… that was unexpected. C'mon, we gotta go search for them!"

Meanwhile… "Ugh! Absol! Brendan! Where are you guys?"

Kyle, having gotten up to his feet, looked around. He was still clutching a PokéBall in his hands – his new Zigzagoon.

But there was a problem. A big one. Kyle was now separated from his companion Absol. And even if he got to Petalburg City, no way would he go forth. Not without his friends.

But he wasn't ready to give up his Hoenn adventure just yet. He's faced tougher circumstances, right? Orienting himself, Kyle walked at the direction he remembered would lead him to Petalburg City.

* * *

**And with that we conclude Chapter 2 of Brick Bronze Continues! Man I am speeding right now. Just saying.**

**Without revealing too much, I'll give you guys a hint on what happens next in Chapter 3. Two new characters will appear, both familiar faces from the Pokémon anime.**

**Stay tuned!**

 


End file.
